User talk:Bobofango
Request a Texture Hacked monster Texture Hack Ideas Seen your other texture hacked monsters. They're great. But seeing as you've done Azure Rathalos, you should really do Pink Rathian. Or maybe even Silver Rathalos/Gold Rathian. A Black Navaldeus would be pretty cool as well, with purple markings that turn red when it's enraged. Just a couple of ideas. KingChachaboo95 : Already had work done on Pink Rathian. Naval Deus' textures are hard to edit. - Bobofango Hack Request Oh and I have a request if you dont mind. Its for Agnacotl. Make it white with some green glowing spots, and make its fire beam a bright green. Name it the Agnacotl X360. And if you wanna make a second one, a black Agnacotl with blue glowing spots, and blue fire beam, naming it Agnacotl PS3. xD (talk) 06:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : --Bobofango 17:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to see a Lao shan that looks like it's on fire. Like the plates on its back look like flames. If it's not too much..--WSKing 02:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC)WSKing Some ideas Ok, i'm new, and I have looking for someone who is doing request from texture hacks. Can you, pleeeeeease do a recolored Joe with the colors of a Pocket Monster named Groudon? I think it will be awesome see it ^^ -Dyray :Ha cool idea. Red with the "cracks" on its body. Should make the dragon breath red like fire. (talk) 00:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: My first try at it. Ibirujo's textures are hard to figure out which body part belonged to what. Kinda messed up the face part. Otherwise it turned out rather nicely. --Bobofango 17:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, it's great! Yeah, probably the unique fail it's the face, but it's awesome like that! xD -Dyray ::::Can you give me the brres files or the images, so I can play with it in my Wii?-Dyray :::::http://www.mediafire.com/?dxyinl3nnwj --Bobofango 16:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) texture hack idea since you made groudon, why not make a kyogre out of navaldeus -DA_BEAST :What the hell is it with people and pokemon??? Navaldeus' textures never turn out well. It'd be easier to do it on Diene Moran. --Bobofango 16:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, i thought it might be a good idea to go along with the other one. I think both are too big actually. -DA_BEAST New Texture Hack Idea I was wondering if you could do a hack of the Beliolos. I was hoping you could give it gold fangs, and make the rest a silver and gold mix. Make the Royal Beliolos. The gold tint could be from it hiding within the caverns of the mountains where gold dust has accumulated onto its hide. I'm also RemobraAssasin from Minegarde forums. Thanks for anything you can make. Re: Data tables The secret can be found on their Common.css page. Scroll to the bottom and you'll see this section: /* General purpose "pretty (data) tables" */ table.datatable { background-color: transparent; } table.datatable th, table.datatable td { padding: 4px; } table.datatable th { text-align: left; background-color: #d87093; } table.datatable tr { background-color: #ccccff; } table.datatable tr:hover { background-color: #e3e6ff; } Just copy that to MediaWiki:Common.css here on this wiki (adjusting the colors of course), then add class="datatable" to the tables you want to have that hover effect. JoePlay (talk) 20:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC)